


Rocks Off

by alternative_kiss



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Jimmy as the oc’s stepmother, Love, Multi, Poor Life, Robert as the oc’s mom, Teenagers, Transgender, True Love, drug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_kiss/pseuds/alternative_kiss
Summary: Feel so hypnotized, can't describe the sceneIts all mesmerized all that inside meThe sunshine bores the daylights out of meChasing shadows moonlight mysteryHeaded for the overloadSplattered on the dirty roadKick me like you've kicked beforeI can't even feel the pain no more... ...I only get my rocks off while I’m dreaming.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 3





	Rocks Off

**Author's Note:**

> 傻逼泥塑文学，多重jimbert套娃，不乱伦的亲情向小妈文学，页宝是渣男但是很可爱所以请别骂他。  
> jimbert互攻，不管是文里的两男的还是两女的。但我也不会写黄色啊，所以您（如果有人的话）就将就着看吧。  
> 更得慢是因为学业，写这玩意只是为了放松，so! 多多包涵啦。

深夜，我们那套刚结清房贷的小破公寓楼下，总会传来震天的引擎轰鸣和喇叭声，接着便是开窗声和邻居浊重的咒骂声——我家这地段算不上豪奢，还可以说着有点寒酸，隔音并不好，也着实人多口杂，尤其让人吃不消。

我就在这样的环境中悄无声息地长大，走路都要小心翼翼地靠着墙，只有蹲在小角落里偷听谁家的闲言碎语，以此为唯一的消遣。在这样嘈杂琐碎的世界中生存下来的我，内心却是这样空虚和寂寞。

我妈和我的关系，一向是亲近又疏离。她似从不关心我的想法，干脆把我当宠物来养，有吃有喝就行。她总是拖着空荡荡的睡裙在公寓里幽魂似游荡，精心打理的金发垂在肩上闪闪生光。我时常觉得我妈的脑子缺了根筋，又或是她的过去已彻底抽尽了她的灵魂，仅剩下空洞的躯壳，以致那抹残留的金色的娇艳，也像是要随时枯萎凋零的余晖。

她从来不与我交谈她内心的想法，即使喝醉了酒，也是在沙发上倒头就睡。因此，我对我妈的了解，大多数还来源于邻居八婆那些半真半假的所谓“绯闻”：

“…她当年好好的婚不结，对方还是个有钱的男人…哎呀，老是老了一点，但起码生活有保障啊！你看看她现在，周末晚上不知道去做什么活来赚钱…多苦，还带着一个这样大的孩子…当年跟着那个野男人跑，说是什么乐队的吉他手——看看，两天就头也不回的把人家甩了…”她们看到我走来，避也不避，反而迎上来掐一把我的脸，咯咯的笑起来，“长得越来越像你爸了，你妈妈会对你说些什么呢？”

我小时候确是个迟钝的孩子，不过要是让当时的我完全理解她们有意无意带刺的言辞，我可能会因羞惭而沉默一辈子。

羞惭，这个词用得很微妙。我并不以我的母亲为耻，但我也确实不为她骄傲。我妈正式的工作，是个小破杂货店里的售货员，终日穿着件领口低得惨不忍睹的大花衬衫，站在店门口，用过于甜美的笑容招揽顾客。有中年的秃头店主色迷迷地盯着我妈过于紧身的牛仔裤下的臀部出神，也有比我大不了几岁的青少年倚着门框，不怀好意地吹着口哨。总而言之，这并不是份轻松的工作。

抛开我作为儿女的滤镜，我妈长得确实是好的。典型的漂亮轮廓，质地并不甚纯正的蓝眼睛，火焰般鬈曲的金色秀发，和金发女郎恰到好处的不谙世事、天真娇憨——说难听点，就是脑子不大好用， 以至她出门买菜时，还是会一次次地被黑心的小贩骗去些无伤大雅的小钱；或是在情场中，一次次地在与各色男人的较量中败下阵来。

我妈很少对我提起我的父亲，偶尔我快嘴快舌提到两句，她便会异常地沉默下来，叫我下楼去给她买包烟。她抽着烟叹口气，我就盯着她看。你是我的孩子就足够了，别管你的父亲是谁，她说。烟雾笼罩住她的面孔，我无法看清她脸上的表情。

从小我就幻想着我的父亲。我总是幻想着能有一双宽厚的臂膀把我抛起又接住，而我能够彻彻底底地信任这个男人，能像所有被宠坏的小女孩一样，在父亲溺爱的笑容下放肆地大笑。我甚至对着镜子描摹着自己的轮廓，希望可以从中查找出面孔上零星的蛛丝马迹。

我的念想愈发强烈，我的恐惧也渐积渐深。我开始猜测我妈是在对我撒谎，而我仅是她和随便一个男人一夜情的产物。我总害怕我妈为之痛苦的过去都与我无关，而我仅仅是个对她来说微不足道的意外——作为儿女，我总想以某种方式将我妈占为己有，又或许我本就是个自私的人。而街头巷尾的流言蜚语，更是让我逐渐陷进这张怀疑的大网。

我妈，她则从不关心任何人的想法——我的、邻居的，甚至和她约会的男人们的，晚上化了妆拾掇齐整了去约会。开头总是高兴的，成天笑着对镜搔首弄姿，也常带些叮珰作响的小首饰回来。后来就渐渐开始吵架，那些人也就渐渐淡出我妈的生活，那些小玩意儿也就被我妈悄悄地处理掉——这倒是我家一笔额外的收入。在一次次往复循环中，我也就这样长大。

我生命的转折点发生在十三岁那年。那个夏天，佩姬小姐悄无声息地出现在我妈和我如一潭死水的生活中，激起的波纹就再也未曾消歇过。

**Author's Note:**

> 是中篇（大概  
> 所以可能还有四到五章，先发一章，为了存稿也为了给自己写文的动力（你  
> 求评论/流眼泪（可以骂我的


End file.
